Batman (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Batman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger, and first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). Originally named "the Bat-Man", the character is also referred to by such epithets as the "Caped Crusader," the "Dark Knight," and the "World's Greatest Detective". Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C | 4-B+ Name: Bruce Wayne/Batman, various epithets, including: "The World's Greatest Detective," "The Dark Knight," "The Most Dangerous Man Alive" Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Billionaire and Vigilante, Superhero, Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Electricity Manipulation with Batsuit and Batarangs, Status Effect Inducement with tranquilizer darts, flashbangs, cape and tazer gun, Ice Manipulation with freeze rayand liquid nitrogen capsule, Explosion Manipulation with batarangs and batmobile, Resistance to sleep induction, Intimidation, Master Interrogator, Strong Willpower, Expert Leader, Expert Social Intuit, Expert Criminologist, Vehicular Mastery, Expert Businessman, Expert Networker Attack Potency:' '''Building level+' (Knocked down a prison door. Can trade blows with those who can damage his suit and harm him) | Solar System level+ (Harmed Darkseid's Post-Flashpoint avatar.) Speed:' At least '''Hypersonic '(Faster than Green Arrow) | '''Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Darkseid, who outpaced Superman, as well as traveling across Apokolips in a relatively short time frame, with the planet itself being gargantuan compared to Earth) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Pre-Stellar '''via scaling Striking Strength:' '''Building Class+' | Solar System Class+ (Incapacitated New Gods like Godfrey and Kalibak, as well as knocked around Darkseid) Durability:''' '''Building level+ (Survived a tank shell and an exploding school) | Solar System level+ (Can survive physical attacks from Darkseid and absorb powerful energy attacks) Stamina:''' Very high (At age 24, before Bruce became Batman, he fought for 28 hours without stopping) | Low (Hellbat Armor relies on user's metabolism to power itself) Range:' Standard melee range normally, several meters to several dozen meters with Batarangs and gadgets '''Standard Equipment:' Body Armor, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Gas Bombs, Grappling Hooks, Wireless Trackers, First-Aid Kits, Listening Devices, Kryptonite, Anesthetic Gas Pellets, Razor-Sharp Gauntlet Blades, and other equipment based on who he is fighting. Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius. He is officially considered as the second-most intelligent person on his planet, after Lex Luthor. True to his title as "The World's Greatest Detective", Batman is a master strategist, detective, and combatant, being knowledgeable in dozens of scientific fields (which he uses as part of his various ploys and the creation of his gadgets) and speaking over a dozen languages. He is notorious for his extensive use of prep and contingency plans prior to his fights, having a counter for practically every member of the Justice League and managing to raid Apokolips almost single-handedly when trying to retrieve Damian's body. Referred to as "the most dangerous man alive" by Superman, he is one of the DC Universe's most skilled martial artists and has defeat foes far above his weight class with his wits and will. '''Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill unless absolutely necessary and is reluctant to use firearms due to childhood trauma Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Hellbat Armor